


Hot Waiter Guy

by pessimisticprose



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge (AoKise) [10]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kise, Clubbing, Day 10: Doggy Style, Doggy Style, M/M, NSFW Writing Challenge, Waiter!Kise, mentioned Kuroko/Kagami, model!kise, one sided Aomine/Kuroko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessimisticprose/pseuds/pessimisticprose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come home with me.” He regrets it the moment it leaves his lips. This man, Kise Ryouta, is a model. He’s gorgeous, Aomine’s willing to admit that much, but he’s mooning over Tetsu right now. Kise can’t fill the Tetsu-sized hole in his life right now. He’s going to reject Aomine. </p><p>“Definitely,” Kise replies, voice low and his eyes look darker than before.</p><p>Then again, he may be able to. He’s bigger than Tetsu, after all. </p><p>or: Day 10-Doggy style</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Waiter Guy

**Author's Note:**

> whoops this is more plot than porn today??? 
> 
> sorry I missed yesterday!! I saw rocky horror and hOT DAMN

Aomine hates clubs, yet here he is, in a club. Satsuki insisted that clubbing is the perfect way to help Aomine get his mind off of Tetsu, but Aomine always gives her the same disappointed look and trails after her anyway. Aomine tries to tell himself that it’s to make sure Satsuki’s safe there, but he knows that she could probably take someone down easier than he can.

The club tonight is full of scantily clad waitresses and waiters who are milling through the maze of tables. Aomine is sitting alone at his table, eyeing the dance floor with no small amount of trepidation. Aomine’s dancing looks more like he’s seizing, limbs flailing around with no real sense of rhythm. No matter how graceful he is on the court, his grace does _not_ translate to the dance floor. He’ll leave the gyrating to Satsuki.

“What are we drinking tonight, sir?” a melodic voice asks. Aomine’s eyes flick to where a waiter is standing. He has a tray with a startling amount of glasses on it, all filled to the rim. It impresses Aomine for a moment before he realizes that he was speaking to him.

“Um, I’m not drinking. Thanks.”

“Do you want something that’s nonalcoholic?” he asks, mirth playing at the edges of his mouth. It dawns on Aomine that he was looking at this guy’s mouth and he stiffens.

“Yeah. Coke, please.” The guy saunters off, swaying his hips with a practiced kind of ease. Aomine wonders how he’s able to move like that with all of those drinks before he realizes not only was he staring at his mouth, but now this guy’s ass, too.

Aomine’s still glaring at the dance floor when Hot Waiter Guy comes back. “You know, if you keep sitting here and staring instead of actually dancing, your girlfriend’s going to get upset. Even if you say you can’t dance, go put your hands on her hips and sway a little or _something_. Trust me, I’ve seen too many break ups here.” He sets the Coke down on Aomine’s table and before Aomine can respond, sits down across from him.

“What are you doing?” Aomine deadpans.

Hot Waiter Guy’s eyes sparkle and Aomine vaguely registers that he’s very expressive. “I have a ten minute break and decided to share it with the only person not dancing.” Aomine jerks. He’s the only one? A quick scan of the surrounding tables confirms that yes, he is the only one not dancing. He means to retort, but Hot Waiter Guy holds out a hand and says, “Kise Ryouta.”

Aomine peers at him. “You look familiar.”

“I’m a model. You might’ve seen my face on an ad or something.”

“No, I mean, I’ve seen you around. Do you know Tetsuya?”

Kise’s already expressive face brightens further. “Kurokocchi! Yeah, I’m friends with him and his boyfriend, Kagamicchi!”

Aomine’s gut churns. His thoughts flash back to how Tetsu finally told him that Kagami was his boyfriend, only this afternoon, and how devastated he’d felt. Finally he manages to say, “I think I’ve seen you in pictures at their apartment.”

“Oh, probably.” Kise stays there trying to make conversation for a few more minutes, but eventually he sighs and says, “I should probably get back to work. Don’t let your girlfriend get stolen!” He’s gone before Aomine can correct him about the girlfriend thing.

Kise leaves and Aomine feels a little regretful. He’s pretty sure he could’ve had a fun time with him tonight before they went their separate ways. Aomine turns to watch him go and there’s still a swagger to his step that he can’t seem to look away from. He tries to imagine Tetsu walking like that and snorts to himself. Tetsu would look ridiculous.

He has to admit, Kise is alluring in a conventional way. His hips sway and his eyes sparkle and he’s charming, but Tetsu is a certain kind of attractive that he (and Kagami, apparently) can’t resist.

He sees Kise all night, weaving between tables with a tray and he seems to graceful and put together that it’s almost difficult to picture their conversation from earlier. He’d been so crestfallen when Aomine didn’t make conversation with him. A waitress starts serving him instead of Kise and he can’t help the sneaking suspicion that it was intentional. Did he really scorn Kise that much by being uninterested?

More people make their way to sit, some drunk and others just resting. Satsuki eventually meets up with him. She reapplies her lipgloss. “You should really join me, Dai-chan. I’ve seen a few people out there who could really rival Tetsu-kun.”

Aomine rolls his eyes and says, “That’s impossible, Satsuki.”

“You’re the impossible one, Dai-chan!” she huffs, stomping back to the dance floor. Aomine quickly forgets about her when he hears shouting and then two bouncers are blocking his view. The people dancing pay not mind to the drama playing out in this section of the club, but everyone else is staring. A woman is shouting and one of the bouncers escorts her and a red-faced man out of the club.

The other bouncer moves and Aomine sees Kise, soaking wet. The woman must’ve thrown her drink on him. He looks frustrated, but the other bouncer says something to him that has him laughing and shaking his head fondly.

Kise and the bouncer remind him of Tetsu and Kagami. He doesn’t know why he feels his stomach sink, but he does. The bouncer puts an arm on Kise’s shoulder when Kise sits on a barstool. Aomine stands to go speak to him, but he’s not really sure what he’s going to say or even why he wants to talk to him so badly. He’s wiping his face with a towel the bartender gave him when Aomine reaches his side.

“Are you all right?” Aomine asks, voice gruff.

The bouncer raises a thick eyebrow. “You know this guy, Ryouta?”

“Yeah, it’s okay, Kasamatsu.” Kise waves him off and the overprotective bouncer gives Aomine one last appraising look before he leaves them alone at the bar. The people who were staring have gone back to the dance floor. Kise puts on one of his smiles and Aomine wonders if it’s his fake smile. “I’m fine. This happens a lot.”

“You piss people off this often?”

“More like reject them. I don’t want to go out with every single woman that comes into the club,” Kise sniffs. “I’m more into men anyway.”

“Oh,” Aomine says. He’s not really sure what to say. He mostly likes women and then some choice men, but he’s not comfortable enough with his sexuality to talk about it openly like Kise can.

Kise eyes him for a moment before he blushes and looks away. It looks wonderful on him, Aomine notes. “I saw you with your girlfriend earlier. She’s cute.”

“You mean Satsuki?” Aomine asks. The notion that she’s his girlfriend is just as hilarious as it ever was. “She’s just my childhood friend. She has a girlfriend.”

Kise gives him another long look. Aomine feels completely scrutinized by his hazel eyes. “Momoi Satsuki?”

“How’d you know?”

“I’m friends with her girlfriend, Aida Riko.” Kise laughs at Aomine’s bemused look. “We have quite a few mutual friends.”

“Apparently,” Aomine responds.

Kise sets the towel back on the bar and stands. His shirt is completely soaked through. Aomine can see his nipples through the thin fabric. They’re _perky_. He wants to get his mouth on them.

Aomine can’t deny how attracted to Kise he is. He thought he’d only ever want to have sex with Tetsu, if he were going to fuck a man, but he wants Kise more than he thought he’d ever want a person. Maybe even more than Tetsu. Kise looks like he could match him in the bedroom, which is something Aomine never thought he’d want. In this moment, he desperately wants Kise to go home with him.

The bouncer comes back, ruining Aomine’s reverie. “Takeuchi said that you can go home. It’s almost closing time anyway.” He gives Aomine another glance. “Be safe tonight.”

“Thanks, Kasamatsu,” Kise says sunnily. The bouncer leaves and Kise rubs the back of his neck. “Well, I better go change my clothes. Nice meeting you. Hey! You never told me your name.”

“Aomine Daiki,” Aomine tells him.

“Aomine Daiki,” Kise repeats, with a bit too much heat to be friendly.

He bites his lip and before Aomine can stop himself he blurts, “Come home with me.” He regrets it the moment it leaves his lips. This man, _Kise Ryouta_ , is a model. He’s gorgeous, Aomine’s willing to admit that much, but he’s mooning over Tetsu right now. Kise can’t fill the Tetsu-sized hole in his life right now. He’s going to reject Aomine.

“Definitely,” Kise replies, voice low and his eyes look darker than before.

Then again, he may be able to. He’s bigger than Tetsu, after all.

“I’ll wait for you outside.”

Aomine shoves through people on the dance floor to tell Satsuki that he’s leaving and she beams at him, makes him promise to wear a condom, then sends him on his way. When Aomine walks outside, he only waits in the chilly wind for about two minutes before Kise walks out of the doors, bundled up for a blizzard.

“Ready?” Aomine asks. _Last chance to back out_ is what he’s really saying.

“Yes,” Kise says, full of conviction.

***

With Kise under him, it’s easy for Aomine to imagine Tetsu, but he doesn’t really want to. It’s not fair to Tetsu or Kise, the one who’s moaning underneath him. He’s on his stomach, propped up on his elbows. Aomine may not be able to see Kise’s face, but he can still hear his beautiful moans.

“Fuck me harder, Aominecchi,” Kise commands breathlessly. He grinds his as back up with every thrust Aomine drives into him. He’s so tight. Aomine is sober, but he’s drunk on lust. He’s the one inside of Kise, but somehow this man beneath him has burrowed a place in him in barely two hours of interaction.

Aomine leans down and thrusts into him as he sucks a dark red mark on Kise’s shoulder. When he’s satisfied that he’s leaving a good mark on Kise, he leans back up and grabs Kise’s hips, angling him so that he can speed up, drive deeper.

“F-Fuck, so close. _Daiki_ ,” Kise purrs, looking back over his shoulder. Aomine swears his eyes are golden in that moment. He looks desperate, strung-out and dying to come. “Please.” Aomine leans down and he plants a kiss on Kise’s lips, but it’s more of their tongues meeting than their lips. It’s their first kiss of the night.

Aomine thrusts once, twice, three times more and then his hips stutter as Kise clenches tightly around him. Kise breaks away from Aomine’s mouth and tries to muffle his moan into the pillow.

“Ryouta, let me hear you,” Aomine demands. He fucks Kise through his orgasm, but Aomine’s close, too. Kise looks back at him, still moaning and shaking and Aomine loses himself, spilling into the condom. He collapses beside Kise on his bed. Aomine relaxes for all of five seconds before he takes the condom off and ties it tightly, tossing it into the trash can.

Aomine hasn’t brought someone home before. He usually waits for the other person to fall asleep and then leaves their home, but he can’t just leave this man in his house. But Aomine doesn’t _want_ Kise to leave. He desperately wants to see his bedhead and make him coffee in the morning.

“Mmm, that was awesome, Aominecchi,” Kise murmurs into Aomine’s neck. Aomine realizes, quite belatedly, that Kise is in his arms. They’re laying chest to chest and it’s unlike Aomine to be this close to someone he doesn’t even know.

“Let me take you out tomorrow,” Aomine, once again, says without thinking. What has this strange, beautiful man done to him?

“You keep telling me to do things, but I’m not going to say no. Just ask me, baka,” Kise chides. He breathes into Aomine’s neck and it would be gross, because he had his mouth on Aomine’s dick less than an hour ago, but Aomine isn’t going to complain.

“Okay,” Aomine says and he believes it.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr name is pessimisticprose come talk aokise (or dirty) to me


End file.
